


Day One Hundred Thirty-Five || Aroma

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [135]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When a little local flower shop catches his eye - or, well...his nose - Sasuke can't help but stop by. And who else happens to run it but an old classmate?





	Day One Hundred Thirty-Five || Aroma

It takes him completely by surprise.

He’s walked this way before, but not since last Autumn. The way to his brother’s house from the nearest bus stop means passing by a few small businesses that linger along the outskirts of the small city Itachi calls home. A coffee shop, auto parts store, and now - as the tantalizing aroma tells him - a flower shop.

Brought to a halt at the overpowering scents of flowers, Sasuke actually gapes a bit at the building. From what little he can remember, it was empty then, and looking a little run down. But now, it’s gotten a fresh coat of paint over its bricks, windows clear and shining, and a beautiful sign hanging over the new door.

Hinata’s Bloom Boutique.

Staring up and racking his brain, it takes a moment...but then it comes back to him. Hinata - the name’s familiar. She was in his high school class. Was always so shy and blushy around his knucklehead best friend Naruto. Poor thing never got noticed, though - best boy jock Uzumaki married his sweetheart Sakura right out of high school.

He never heard anything about her after that. The gang split up as Naruto went to a school across the country on a football scholarship. Sakura went into med school. Sasuke took a year off to travel, and along the way discovered a passion for _photography_ of all things.

...he even has his camera on him now.

Glancing down the street - his brother’s expecting him, after all - he weighs his options before taking out his phone. _A bit delayed. Be there a little late._

A tiny fib that won’t do any harm.

Slinging his travel bag off his shoulder, he digs around and brings out his camera.

A myriad of flowers are arranged around the front of the store, blooms of all colors glistening in the afternoon sun. They’ve been freshly watered, faces sparkling with drops of water that catch the light.

These are gonna make some _great_ shots. Putting on his macro lens, Sasuke adjusts his focus, snapping picture after picture of various flowers. His mother’s a major plant geek, but admittedly, he knows almost nothing about them himself.

Several minutes pass with silence broken only by passing cars and the snap of his shutter. Looking over his collection, he moves to take more only to jump as the front door opens.

Startling in the doorway, clearly not expecting to see someone just standing there, Hinata bumps into the far side of the frame as she stumbles half a step back. Pale eyes are wide, a hand lifting to press to her chest in shock.

“...Sasuke?”

He stares back, not...entirely sure what to say. “...uh...hi.”

A blink, then another. “Um...hi.” Her brows furrow. “...are you...taking pictures?”

“Er...yeah. Is - is that okay?”

“Yeah! That’s fine!” Finally softening from her surprise, she lets out a windchime laugh. “You just scared me! I was coming out to bring these in for the night to close up.”

Sasuke manages a sheepish chuckle of his own. “Sorry, I...had to stop and look. It smells _amazing_ out here.” Maybe a little strange to say, but...it’s true.

A flicker of pride flits over her face. “Thanks...I just bought this place early last Winter. I-I’ve wanted to do something like this since I was little!”

“Looks like you really shaped the place up.” Tucking his camera to one side, Sasuke gives the building another once over. “Last I remember it was looking pretty sad.”

“Yeah, it took a lot of work...but I think it looks pretty good…!”

A nod. “Uh...you sure it’s okay I took the pictures?” It almost feels like he’s...stealing in some way.

A hand waves away his concern. “Perfectly fine. I’m glad you like them! Though, if you _do_ feel like repaying me, you could lend a hand carrying them in!”

“Oh, uh - sure.”

It’s her turn to backpedal. “I...I wasn’t serious -”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

After a short pause, Hinata gives another smile. “Thanks.”

Lugging in flats of flowers and display pots, Sasuke gives the interior of the shop a subtle glance. Refrigeration units hold cut flowers and bouquets. Stacks of empty vases and pots line a wall. Anything floral you could ever think to want is here, and more.

“Wow...this is awesome.”

“Thanks...it’s been a l-lot of work.”

“Do you do all this by yourself?”

“I, uh...yeah. I, I do.”

He gives her a look, brows raised. “Not running yourself ragged, are you?”

Hinata glances aside with a sheepish smile. “Um...maybe a little. It’s been awfully busy, given the season. But I’ve been m-making good money!”

“Can’t you like...hire someone part time? Heck, get some high school age volunteers? This is a lotta work for one person, Hinata.”

A hand tucks hair behind her ear. “I...I could…I just h-haven’t gotten around to it.”

Sasuke’s expression deadpans. He takes a moment to think. “...look, I’m in the city for the month for a few gigs with my brother. What if I came down when I’ve got some spare time?”

“I -! But you -?”

“I dunno the first thing about plants, but I _do_ know about manual labor and running a till. You don’t even have to pay me.”

“But that’s not fair -”

“I’m staying rent-free with my brother for a whole month, _and_ I’ve got a lot of well-paying jobs while I’m here. If you let me, I could even sell prints of the flowers I took pictures of. Volunteering a few hours isn’t gonna break my bank, Hinata.”

Staring at him, pale eyes flicker over his face, which he keeps carefully blank, almost bored. “...why would you…?”

“...cuz I know about doing things on my own.” His father hadn’t exactly been _happy_ with his choice to skip college and instead travel, and then becoming a photographer. Doesn’t matter to Fugaku that he’s making a decent living, and all on his own. Sasuke’s abandoned the path laid out for him. That meant little to no help to get himself started.

And...there’s one other reason.

Studying him a moment more, Hinata then sighs. “...all right. You can take and sell as m-many pictures as you want to make up for it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

...a small pause.

“...well, I better get to my brother’s. I told him I’d be late, but...well, not _this_ late.”

“All right. Oh, um...let me get you my cell number…” She fishes around for her mobile, trading digits. “I, um...I guess just let me know when you want to come in…? Odds are it’ll always be fine, but...just in case.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“And...thank you again, Sasuke. This is a busy month, and you’ll make a big difference.” A demure smile stretches across her face. “...it means a lot.”

He subtly swallows. “...sure thing. I’ll...text you later.”

“Bye.”

Putting away his gear and shouldering his bag, Sasuke leaves the little shop behind as the afternoon ages into evening. Just a few more blocks to his brother’s house, then he can get off his feet for a while.

A hand runs back through his hair, still taken aback at all this. He never expected to run into her here, let alone arrange...all of that.

Long-buried, a flutter renews in his chest. One he hasn’t felt since high school.

Because while Hinata had her eyes on Naruto, and Naruto on Sakura, Sakura on Sasuke...he, in turn, had had eyes only for her. But never said a word. Not even after the middle pair got hitched. Instead, he’d fled all over the globe.

And now where does he happen to end up but her doorstep?

A gentle breeze follows him down the sidewalk, carrying the aroma of flowers.

They smell just like her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *flops* Golly it's late but at least I'm not so tired tonight :'D
> 
> This is...actually super cute, lol - gotta love flower shop AUs, especially since Hinata has her canon love of flowers! At first I thought of maybe doing some more vampires...or Sasuke's Home Ec class...but I settled on this as a lil change of pace. Hopefully it was enjoyable!
> 
> Buuut on that note, I gotta call it a night! See y'all tomorrow - thanks for reading n_n


End file.
